


eunhae/kyuwook | this isn't what i meant

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [68]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is never taking Ryeowook's advice again.</p><p>Dialogue Prompt: "This is certainly not what I meant when I asked you for this favour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	eunhae/kyuwook | this isn't what i meant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://41.media.tumblr.com/c38c19175cf99163eae09187828c686d/tumblr_nqv29qLlHN1rm4w0oo1_500.jpg

“I need a favor: I want to do something for our Japanese fans,” Kyuhyun tells Eunhyuk and Donghae. “Have any ideas? You just spent three months in Japan with them after all.”

“Please don’t sing another one of your greasy ballads,” Eunhyuk says. “There are already too many opportunities to use the toilet during KRY shows.”

“Ya!” Kyuhyun throws a pillow at him. “I’m serious!”

“Why don’t you invite Changmin?” Donghae suggests. 

“They already like Changmin more than me,” Kyuhyun grumps. “I want them to like  _me_  not Tohoshinki Changmin.”

Eunhyuk and Donghae turn out to be relatively useless in the suggestion department. Eunhyuk suggests he strip. Donghae suggests he dance. Eunhyuk suggests he snore onstage. Donghae starts cackling uncontrollably and Kyuhyun decides to seek advice from someone else.

*

“I’ve got the perfect idea,” Ryeowook announces. “But, it’s going to be a surprise.”

“Veto,” Kyuhyun says.

“Ya! Do you want them to like you or not?” Ryeowook shoots back. “Trust me. They’ll be talking about this for  _years.”_

Kyuhyun doesn’t really like the sound of that, but after Ryeowook promises him it doesn’t involve stripping, he grudgingly agrees. Eunhyuk and Donghae promise to attend their Nagoya concert for moral support, just in case.

*

“This is certainly not what I meant when I asked you for a favor,” Kyuhyun says darkly. He’s dressed in a light blue dress, red Wendy-style wig, and a giant bow, looking like the things nightmares are made of. Yesung is standing next to him in a yellow dress, pink wig, and yellow bow, looking a bit unsure of himself, while Ryeowook  _beams_  at both of them.

“You look amazing!” Ryeowook exclaims.

“I hate you,” Kyuhyun says.

They somehow manage to convince Kyuhyun to go out onstage and the fans just about die in shrieks. Kyuhyun’s glad the stage lights wash him out, because his face is  _burning_  in embarrassment. He spies Donghae and Eunhyuk in the audience who are clutching their chests in peals of laughter.

Kyuhyun cannot run offstage fast enough. “I know where you sleep,” he growls at Ryeowook. Ryeowook hides himself behind Yesung and starts yelling threats back at Kyuhyun when Donghae and Eunhyuk appear.

“ _YOU LOOK HORRIBLE,”_ Eunhyuk wheezes. “Even Choi Dambi doesn’t look as awful as you!”

Kyuhyun lunges at Eunhyuk instead of Ryeowook while Donghae falls over a chair due to laughter. The staffs manage to keep everyone alive while Kyuhyun strips himself of the offending outfit as quickly as possible.

“Hope your fans are ready to see some photos of you ‘drying naturally’,” he informs Eunhyuk. 

Eunhyuk puts a hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and says with a grin, “You don’t scare me. You’re not  _Heechul_.”

Kyuhyun glares at him but realizes Eunhyuk is right.  He’s not  _that_ spiteful. But he just might ‘accidentally’ break Heechul’s earphones and blame it on Eunhyuk.

Accidentally, of course.


End file.
